fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo/Fates Quotes
Enemy Leo Birthright Chapter 6 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Leo': "What are you doing, Brother/Sister? There's still time to change your mind. I'll even smooth things over with Father. Please, come back to us. *'Avatar': "I'm so sorry, Leo. But I can't go back. Father is dead to me." *'Leo': "Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness! I suppose I'll just have to knock some sense into you. Know that I take no joy in this..." Defeated Birthright Chapter 18 Vs. Avatar *'Leo': Ah, so you made it all the way here. I suppose that means I'll have to kill you with my own hands. *'Avatar': Leo, be honest. Did you really mean what you said earlier? Have you...have you really always hated me? Because...I've always loved you. *'Leo': There's no point in answering that. It's all over now. *'Avatar': Leo... Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Leave everything to me. I can feel my magic energy pulsing through my veins." (surge) * "I hate cleaning up after others, but I can't just leave this here..." (found item) * "Now what would be the most logical accessory for me to wear...?" (accessory gift ask) ** "Is this a gift? I am lucky to have such a generous brother/sister, Avatar." (accessory gift, loved) ** "Hm? You're giving me this? Thank you, Avatar." (accessory gift given) ** "I suppose I should thank you. You were TRYING to do something nice for me..." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I can't thank you enough for making this a comfortable place to live." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Avatar. If you don't need something, I'll get back to my book now." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Avatar. Do you need anything from me?" (idle) * "I'll show you what I'm truly capable of the next time we're on the battlefield." (idle) * "Hello there, Brother/Sister. I'd love your thoughts on our current progress..." (idle) * "Brother/Sister, you've been working really hard. Could one of my retainers handle patrols? (idle) Asking - Normal * "I'm between books at the moment—how do you spend your free time? (free time) Replying - Normal * "Mostly I study. Sometimes a game of chess is a nice change of pace, though." (hobby) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Lovers Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up *"The inevitable result." (6+ stats up) *"Well, at least I didn't embarrass myself." (4-5 stats up) *"Any growth is good growth." (2-3 stats up) *"I've reached the limit of what I can learn." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I must always seek new experiences." Confession Help Description A talented Nohrian prince who wields the divine tome, Brynhildr. '' Birthday Roster ''The brilliant prince of Nohr who wields the legendary Brynhildr and is known for his potent magic. He can be quite cruel to his enemies. Objectively loves tomatoes more than anyone else could. Born on 6/30. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay on your toes." * "Such a nuisance." * "Don't worry." * "We can handle this." * "No mercy." * "I'll do what no one else can." * "What are you waiting for?" * "I can support you." * "Good luck." * "I'll fight too." Attack Stance * "More to come!" * "We're not done yet!" * "Mistake." * "Too slow!" * "Concentrate!" Guard Stance * "I'll do what no one else can." * "Trying to get killed?" * "Remember this!" * "Pay attention!" Critical/Skill * "I will erase you!" * "Nothing but cinders." * "You can't hide from me!" * "You should've surrendered." Defeated Enemy * "Pathetic!" * "Excellent." * "That was nothing" * "Failure is no option." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I should thank you." * "I'm impressed." * "Amazing." Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated...by an inferior..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts